


Times They Get Caught

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: 29 Years [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Being Walked In On, Cute Kids, Family Dynamics, Living Together, M/M, Meddling Kids, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coitus interruptus and interruptus and interruptus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times They Get Caught

**January 15, 2024**

“Why did we forget to turn off the alarm?” Puck mumbles. “It’s MLK Day. No school.” 

“We’re old. Our memory is bad,” Finn says, burrowing back into the covers and draping most of his body over Puck’s.

“Shhh. Don’t admit that too loud. The girls’ll hear,” Puck says. 

“I think they already know.”

“They think we’re _really_ old.” Puck sighs and blinks his eyes open. “You know, if we’re awake…” 

Finn picks up Puck’s hand and moves it to his ass. “Way ahead of you.”

“That’s not very subtle,” Puck says, laughing quietly. “You want these boxers off?” Finn nods. Puck slides his hand under Finn’s boxers, hooking the waistband with his thumb and dragging it down. “I know what you’re thinking.” 

“Oh? What am I thinking?” Finn asks. 

“Same thing you’re usually thinking, but you’ll have to let me out from under you, first.” 

“But I like you under me.”

“Tough decisions to make early in the morning,” Puck says, squeezing Finn’s ass. 

Finn whines, but he does slide off of Puck. “Now you’re free.”

“You don’t have to sound so downtrodden about something you’ll benefit from,” Puck says, laughing as he pulls Finn’s boxers down further. He pulls the sheets up higher on Finn’s back, over his own head as he kisses between Finn’s shoulder blades. 

“Yeah, but it’s early and you made me move,” Finn says, wiggling a little. 

“You can stay still now,” Puck says between kisses. 

“Nuh-uh. You like me like this.”

“Is there a way I don’t?” Puck moves down Finn’s back, still kissing. 

“Hmm.” Finn wiggles again. “You don’t like me somewhere else.”

“I could if I were there, too.” Puck stops and kisses across Finn’s waist. “Like a vacation.” 

“Yeah, okay, that’s true,” Finn says. 

“Mmmhmm,” Puck says, moving slightly lower. “See, the alarm was nice.” 

“Yeah. We should set it on weekends, too.”

“Don’t get too crazy,” Puck says as he shifts himself lower, settling between Finn’s legs. Finn spreads his legs apart more. 

“One or two weekend days a month,” Finn says. 

“Better,” Puck says, putting both of his hands on Finn’s ass. Before he can move again, he hears giggling, and he winces. “Please tell me that’s a second alarm with a weird alarm tone.” 

“Nope,” Finn sighs. “That’s the girls.”

“Are they _doing it_?” Moxxie stage-whispers. 

“Why,” Puck says, matching Finn’s sigh. 

“I don’t _think_ so,” Pips says. “They’re awfully still and quiet.” 

“Girls. Leave,” Finn says loudly. 

“Oops. I think they’re mad!” Moxxie says. “Sorry, Dad and Finn!”

“We’ll make breakfast!” Pips offers, and then the door shuts. 

“That could have been worse?” Puck says weakly. 

“Yeah, I guess we could have been on _top_ of the covers,” Finn says. 

“Are they too young to teach to _knock_?” 

“Nope. They should already know how to do that.”

“Yeah, but maybe we need to be a little more explicit,” Puck says, resting his head on Finn’s ass. 

“Or…” Finn says. “We could start locking it.”

**January 24, 2024**

After Puck’s two o’clock leaves, Finn walks over to him and drapes himself across Puck’s back. “You want to go make out in the back room?”

“I haven’t turned that offer down yet,” Puck says as he nods. 

“I still like to hear you say it,” Finn says. 

Puck twists around enough to grin at Finn. “Lead the way, then.” 

Finn grabs Puck by the hand and pulls Puck towards the back room, wrapping one arm around Puck as they shut the door behind them. Puck laughs, putting one hand on Finn’s face before leaning in to kiss him. Finn backs up until his legs hit the table.

“Oops. As far as we can go!” Finn says. 

“It’s a pretty sturdy table,” Puck points out, leaning back in to kiss Finn again. 

“Oh yeah?” Finn says, lying back on the table and pulling Puck on top of him. “Does seem pretty sturdy.”

“I mean, I didn’t buy it with _this_ in mind, but it works,” Puck says, bracing himself with one hand on either side of Finn’s head. Finn lifts his hips and grinds up against Puck.

“It does work. It works great,” Finn agrees. 

The door swings open suddenly, and Dove shrieks, “ _Oh_ my god!”

“Again?” Puck says. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Dove says. “I just needed a napkin. I’ll go. I can get one from the taco cart. It’s fine!”

“Close the door,” Puck says over his shoulder. 

“Sorry!” Dove says one more time, shutting the door behind himself as he leaves. 

“Where were we?” Puck asks wryly. 

 

 **January 31, 2024**

Wednesdays are the day the salon stays open late, which means instead of Puck walking home and getting there a little after everyone else, they head to the Promenade and the girls go pick up takeout somewhere along it for dinner in the back room. Sometimes it means that Puck finishes up with a client a little earlier than he expects, and the girls aren’t back with dinner yet, which means he and Finn have a little bit of time alone. 

“Girls won’t be back for at least another ten minutes,” Puck says to Finn as the door closes behind his client. 

“Back room?” Finn says. 

“Exactly.” Puck takes Finn’s hand and tugs him into the back room, shutting the door with his foot and then leaning back against the wall next to it. Finn braces one arm next to Puck’s head near the wall, kissing Puck hard. Puck wraps his other arm around Finn’s waist, pulling Finn even closer. 

“This room is really convenient,” Finn says, kissing Puck again. 

“It really, really is,” Puck agrees. “Incredible foresight on my part.” 

“Mmhmm.” Finn runs his free hand down Puck’s chest, stopping at his waistband. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“I was just checking to see if you want me to keep going.”

“Please do,” Puck says, kissing Finn again. 

“Oh, I will,” Finn assures him, sliding his hand down the front of Puck’s jeans. Puck presses forward into Finn’s hand. “Oh, you like that?”

Puck laughs, his mouth against Finn’s ear. “You know it.” 

“I bet you’d like it even better if I—”

The door swings open and Dove yelps, “Oh my _god_! We need a _sign_!”

“Sorry,” Puck says unrepentantly, looking over at Dove and grinning. “Are the girls back?” 

“I’ll keep them in the front,” Dove says as he starts to back out of the room. 

“That could’ve gone worse,” Finn says.

“Yeah, exactly,” Puck says. “That was nice of him.”

 

 **February 10, 2024**

“You know, it’s really not bad,” Finn says, as he’s kissing down the side of Puck’s neck. “I mean, this is a pretty roomy back seat for a sedan.”

“It helps we pushed the seats up,” Puck says. He wiggles around a little, one arm bracing against the door. 

“Yeah, but that’s just practical,” Finn says. He shifts, pushing his left leg between Puck’s legs. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Puck puts his other arm around Finn’s shoulders, gripping at Finn’s shirt. Finn reaches between them for Puck’s zipper. Puck grins. “Is that just practical, too?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m really practical.”

“Show me.”

“Finn?” Pips’s voice says, along with a knocking on the window. 

“Shit,” Finn says. He lifts his head. “Whatcha need, Pips?”

Moxxie’s head appears next to Pips’s in the window. “Can we go? It’s lunch time.”

“Is it already?” Puck says quietly to Finn. “We haven’t been out here that long.” 

Finn pulls his phone out of his pocket to look at it. The phone says it’s almost one-thirty. “Oh crap.”

“It is?” Puck guesses. 

“I think they really did lose track of time,” Pips says to Moxxie. 

“Finn? Lunch?” Moxxie says. 

“Yeah, okay,” Finn says, sitting up. “Sorry.”

“Damn,” Puck says. “That went fast.” 

“Maybe Dove is right,” Pips says. 

“Staycation?” Finn asks. “I mean, is that even still a thing?”

“It’s a thing, Finn,” Pips says as she nods. 

“You three _are_ off a week from Monday,” Puck says.

“Ah,” Finn says. “You’re all doing that thing.”

“Colluding, yes,” Pips agrees. 

“Okay, okay. Breaking out the vocabulary. We’ll talk to Dove,” Finn says. 

“You won’t regret it, Finn!” Moxxie says. 

Puck laughs and lowers his voice. “We could send ’em to Grandma.” 

“That’s an amazing idea!” Finn whispers.

“Hey!” Moxxie says, banging on the window. “What are you guys saying in there?”

“That lunch is in five,” Puck says calls back, then lowers his voice again. “And that next weekend there can be packing.” 

“Where are we going?” Moxxie says. 

“It’s a surprise!” Finn says. He lowers his voice. “I’m calling Grandma as soon as we get home.”

Puck laughs. “So it’s not a surprise for her?” 

“That probably wouldn’t be cool, right?”

“The airport in Ohio probably wouldn’t let them call a taxi without an adult, is all,” Puck says. 

“We could call ahead for a driver,” Finn suggests. 

The driver’s side door opens, and Pips sits down a second later. “I’m sure I can figure out driving quickly, Finn.” 

“Oh my— Pips, you are _not_ allowed to drive!” Finn says. “No. I’m sorry, that’s a hard no.”

“Driver it is,” Pips says. “I don’t know why, though.” 

“They’ll figure it out and ruin the surprise anyway,” Puck says. 

“Still, it’ll keep ’em occupied, right?” Finn says. 

Puck grins. “Exactly.” 

 

 **February 17, 2024**

“Girls,” Grandma says.

“Hi, Grandma!” Pips says cheerfully. 

“Hey, Grandma!” Moxxie adds.

“So,” Grandma says, “your Dad and Finn are having a nice staycation?”

“Moxxie, Dove, and I decided it was best,” Pips says. “We kept interrupting them.” 

“Interrupting them how?” Grandma asks.

“They were trying to get it on,” Moxxie says. 

“Ah,” Grandma says. 

Pips giggles. “They weren’t _naked_ , Grandma.” 

“They were _gonna_ , but we interrupted,” Moxxie says. 

“Oh dear,” Grandma says. 

“But now they have three whole days,” Pips says. “Dove helped move all the appointments around, even.” 

“Well, that’s very nice of Dove,” Grandma says. “He seems like a very nice young man.”

“I like him because he smells like peaches and he always has Lifesavers in his bag,” Moxxie says.

Pips nods. “And he’s good at cutting hair, too.” 

“Ah,” Grandma says.


End file.
